The Pursuit of Happiness
by Uchiha Dark Moon
Summary: depois de ter se envolvido com Yamato, naruto está muito triste, somente ele poderá consola-lo.
1. Chapter 1

Legenda:

Um dia em Konoha(narração normal)

- Mas sensei(fala dos personagens)

*ele está estranho*(pensamento dos personagens)

(N/A: observações estanhas de uma autora estranha)

Vamos à fic.

Era um dia como outro qualquer em Konoha, as pessoas estavam fazendo suas coisas, as crianças estavam brincando, mas tinha algo de muito errado acontecendo naquela pacata vila. Por incrível que pareça Konoha estava quieta, não havia um certo loirinho correndo e gritando pelas ruas, todos da vila estavam achando estranho, mas ninguém achava mais estranho que um certo shinobi, seu nome era Hatake Kakashi, ele possuía a pele clara, olhos pretos, cabelo cinza e um corpo de chamar a atenção de qualquer mulher ou homem daquela vila, um homem muito atraente.

Kakashi andava pelas ruas de Konoha com seu livro Icha Icha Paradise em frente ao rosto, mas apesar de parecer ler o livro com muita atenção, sua mente não estava ali, estava pensando onde Naruto tinha se metido. Desde que ele faltara no treinamento na cachoeira que o loiro não ia mais treinar, no começo achou que ele estava apenas cansado, mas agora achava muito estranho o fato de ninguém ver Naruto pelas ruas de Konoha.

Já havia se passado uma semana desde que Kakashi presenciara Yamato e Naruto na cachoeira, e nessa semana inteira a única coisa que Kakashi conseguia pensar era como aquele loirinho era lindo, como queria telo em seus braços do mesmo modo que viu Yamato tendo, nunca ia admitir, mas no fundo ele sentia inveja de Yamato por já ter possuído Naruto e ele não, mas sabia que logo ia conseguir, assim que a primeira oportunidade aparecesse ele não ia desperdiçar.

O problema era essa bendita primeira oportunidade, sempre que ia na casa de Naruto ou ele não estava ou dizia estar passando mau, até mesmo quando a Sakura foi ir visitá-lo ele não deixou ela entrar e mandou ela ir embora. Pensando nisso foi que Kakashi tomou uma decisão, iria de qualquer jeito ver Naruto naquele dia, mesmo que para isso precisa-se arrombar a porta do apartamento dele, foi em direção ao apartamento do loiro.

Não muito longe dali, Naruto se encontrava em seu apartamento, estava pensando no que havia acontecido entre ele e o capitão Yamato.

-Como eu pude deixar aquilo acontecer 'ttebayo. Ta certo, foi bom, muito bom até, mas eu não gosto do capitão Yamato e agora não consigo nem sair de casa com medo de encontrá-lo na rua, o que eu faço. To até falando sozinho, devo estar ficando louco.

Nessa semana que se passara Naruto não havia saído de casa para nada a não ser para ir comprar comida, não havia atendido a porta fingindo não estar em casa ou até mesmo havia mandado quem quer que seja embora falando estar doente. Estava muito confuso com tudo que havia acontecido, mas uma coisa admitia, precisava falar muito com alguém.

-Pronto. É isso. Já me decidi. O próximo que vier aqui eu vou abrir a porta para poder conversar. Só espero que não seja o capitão Yamato, se não, num quero nem ver.

E com esse pensamento foi até a cozinha fazer alguma coisa pra comer.

Kakashi se encontrava na frente da porta de Naruto, estava indeciso se batia na porta ou se arrombava, sabia que o loiro não ia atender ou então que ia falar que estava doente e mandar ele embora, mas mesmo assim achou melhor bater na porta, caso Naruto não atendesse ou mandasse ele embora, ai sim, ele ia arrombar aquela porta.

Toc Toc Toc (N/A: onomatopéia ridícula de alguém batendo na porta)

-Naruto, sou eu o Kakashi, eu sei que você esta ai, por isso pode tratar de ir abrindo a porta ou...

Nem precisou terminar a frase, Naruto já se encontrava com a porta aberta mandando ele entrar.

-Oi Kakashi-sensei, pode entrar.

Kakashi estranhou aquilo, todos que haviam tentado falar com o loiro nunca conseguiam, ele mesmo já havia tentado falar com ele e foi ignorado, e agora sem mesmo terminar o que estava dizendo Naruto abriu a porta, mas o que mais estranhou foi que seu aluno não estava com aquele sorriso no rosto, ele estava triste.

-O que houve Naruto, você não parece muito bem, posso te ajudar em alguma coisa?

-Na verdade Kakashi-sensei, eu estou mesmo precisando conversar com alguém.

-Então pode falar Naruto, em que posso te ajudar?

Naruto estava pensando em como falar tal coisa para seu sensei sem que Kakashi achasse aquilo loucura ou ate mesmo ficasse com nojo dele, ele não sabia o que o sensei poderia achar do que ele havia feito.

-Vamos nos sentar primeiro Kakashi-sensei.

Naruto encaminhou Kakashi até o sofá, respirou fundo e resolveu começar a falar.

-Bem Kakashi-sensei como posso explicar, é, eu fiquei com uma pessoa, mas eu não gosto dela e acho que ela também não gosta de mim, o problema é que essa pessoa é muito próxima de mim, e agora não sei como olhar pra cara dela, não tenho coragem nem de sair na rua com medo de encontrar essa pessoa. Não sei mais o que fazer.

*Então é isso, o Naruto esta assim por causa do Yamato, que bom, o Naruto não gosta do Yamato, acho que tenho uma chance, mas vamos ver no que eu posso ajudar*

-Bem Naruto, isso é meio complicado, mas primeiro eu preciso saber até onde essa história se complica.

-Como assim sensei?

-Naruto, você só beijou essa pessoa ou fez algo a mais com ela?

-Hahahah, err... Bem, na verdade fiz algo a mais com ela.

-Hum... Isso complica um pouco mais as coisas, mas tudo bem, vamos lá, depois que isso aconteceu você já falou com ela?

-Na verdade não, o que eu fiz foi acordar sozinho, pegar as minhas coisas e ir embora.

-Então quer dizer que ela não estava do seu lado quando você acordou, isso complica as coisas mais ainda. Mas por um lado também facilita, se você não gosta dela é bom, porque pelo jeito ela também não deve gostar de você, ou não teria deixado você sozinho, ou...

-Ficou com medo de ser visto por alguém.

-O que você disse Naruto, eu não escutei.

-Hehehe... Nada não Kakashi-sensei, pensei alto.

-Certo, mas me diga uma coisa, qual o nome da menina?

-Hehehe... Na verdade sensei... Como posso falar isso... bem, não é uma menina.

-Naruto seu safado, já ta pegando mulher formada eh, você não acha que ainda é meio novo não?

-Não, não foi isso que eu quis dizer Kakashi-sensei, na verdade foi... Foi...

-Fala logo Naruto, foi...

-Foi um homem, pronto falei!!!

Kakashi se espantou com o jeito que o Naruto falou, nunca imaginou que seu aluno ia falar daquele jeito, achou que ia ter que insistir muito mais para arrancar uma confissão dele.

-Oh, bem, isso é diferente Naruto, mas não anormal, muitas pessoas tem relacionamentos assim.

-Mas o problema sensei é que eu posso não gostar dele, mas eu gostei de ter feito o que eu fiz, e... E... Eu me sinto atraído por outros homens também.

Diante de tal declaração Kakashi começou a bolar um plano.

-Primeiro Naruto, quem foi o homem com quem você se relacionou?

-Eh Kakashi-sensei, eu prefiro não falar.

-Vamos Naruto, para de enrolar e diga logo com quem foi.

-Foi com o capitão Yamato – Naruto disse isso quase inaudível.

-Com quem Naruto? Fala mais alto.

-FOI COM O CAPITAO YAMATO.

-Oh, também não precisava gritar.

-Mas e então sensei, o que eu devo fazer agora?

-Se você quiser vá falar com o Yamato, mas sinceramente, nem precisa, ele não é cara que se apaixona rápido, muito menos que se ofende com facilidade, então é isso, toca tua vida pra frente e parte pra outra.

Naruto se sentiu usado quando ouviu aquilo, mas ao mesmo tempo se sentiu aliviado, não precisava ter se escondido dentro de casa durante a semana toda.

-Agora Naruto, me responda uma coisa, quais são os outros homens que você se sente atraído?

Naruto paralisou com a pergunta, não sabia o que falar, mas como já havia falado do seu envolvimento com o capitão Yamato, achou melhor responder logo a pergunta.

-Bem Kakashi-sensei, são vários, deixa eu ver, por onde devo começar?

*Nossa, mas esse garoto é muito safado, ele não gosta só de um, mais sim de vários*

-O primeiro cara por quem eu me interessei foi o Sasuke, depois eu achei o Neji uma gracinha, o Kiba, o Shino e até mesmo o Lee também são muito bons, o Gaara também um pedaço de mau caminho, ai o Itachi apareceu, e por Kami-sama, que homem lindo, quando eu voltei com o Ero-sennin eu conheci o Sai, e novamente outro pedaço de mau caminho, ele me lembra muito o Sasuke, acho que é por isso que eu me interessei por ele. Ai quando nos tivemos que ir resgatar o Gaara das mãos da Akatsuki, teve aquele tal de Sasori, que pena que ele morreu, porque senão eu pegava ele, mas tem também aquele cara que é parceiro dele, acho que é Deidara, ele eu também pegava fácil se também não tivesse morrido, fico imaginando quais são os outro integrantes da Akatsuki, porque até agora só vi gostoso lá, tirando o parceiro do Itachi, mas ele também não é de se jogar fora.

Kakashi estava com uma gota gigantesca em cima da cabeça, como podia um garotinho que nem o Naruto ser tão safado assim, ta certo que ele foi discípulo do Jiraya, mas mesmo assim, Kakashi estava abismado com aquilo.

-Nossa Naruto, quantos caras heim, mas será que não ta faltando alguém nessa sua "pequena lista"?

Naruto sabia que sim, mas como é que ele iria dizer para o seu sensei que o achava muito atraente, achou muito estranha a pergunta de Kakashi, mas resolveu contar.

-Na verdade Kakashi-sensei, tem mais um sim.

-É mesmo? E quem seria?

-É... É... É você Kakashi-sensei.

-Que bom Naruto, era somente isso que eu precisava ouvir.


	2. Chapter 2

Anteriormente em The Persuit Of Happiness:

-Nossa Naruto, quantos caras heim, mas será que não ta faltando alguém nessa sua "pequena lista"?

Naruto sabia que sim, mas como é que ele iria dizer para o seu sensei que o achava muito atraente, achou muito estranha a pergunta de Kakashi, mas resolveu contar.

-Na verdade Kakashi-sensei, tem mais um sim.

-É mesmo? E quem seria?

-É... É... É você Kakashi-sensei.

-Que bom Naruto, era somente isso que eu precisava ouvir.

Agora:

Naruto se assustou com o que seu sensei havia falado, não havia entendido muito bem o que ele queria, mas quando o viu indo em sua direção lentamente, entendeu o que estava para acontecer, tentou recuar, mas como estava sentado, aquilo não deu muito resultado.

-O que foi Naruto, esta com medo de mim? Achei que você se sentia atraído por mim.

Naruto muito nervoso só balançou a cabeça dizendo não para primeira pergunta e sim para a segunda.

-Então Naru-chan, deixa acontecer.

Ele queria deixar acontecer, mas tinha medo do que aconteceria depois daquilo. Kakashi como se soubesse o que se passava na cabeça de Naruto falou.

-Não precisa se preocupar com o depois, vamos apenas curtir o momento, no depois agente pensa amanha, está bem?

-Si... Sim Kakashi-sensei.

-Não precisa me chamar assim, só Kakashi está bom.

-Sim Kakashi.

Então Naruto se deixou envolver pelo seu sensei, Kakashi chegava perto de Naruto lentamente, como se quisesse provocá-lo, e foi exatamente isso que aconteceu, como o loiro não estava muito paciente, se jogou para frente e agarrou o copy ninja, trazendo-o para um beijo, esse que no começo foi apenas um roçar de lábios, mas assim que Kakashi passou sua língua pelos lábios do loirinho, ele sem nem pensar abriu a boca para deixar o beijo aprofundar.

O beijo era voraz, parecia que os dois queriam se comer só com o beijo (N/A: mas não é isso mesmo que eles querem?), era um beijo cheio de desejo, volúpia, pecado e tesão, um beijo como Naruto nunca havia experimentado.

*Nossa, o Kakashi beija melhor que o Yamato, será que no sexo ele também é melhor? Acho que daqui a pouco eu descubro hehehe.*

Kakashi enlaçou as pernas de Naruto em seu corpo, o trousse para mais perto, e se ergueu, como já tinha ido na casa de Naruto varias vezes sabia onde era o quarto do loiro, e foi para lá que o levou.

Naruto só reparou onde estava quando sentiu seu corpo em um lugar macio, abriu os olhos e viu que estava em seu quarto, mais precisamente em sua cama, Kakashi separou seus lábios, não porque estava sem ar, mas porque tinha outro lugares mais interessantes para colocá-los naquele momento, desceu indo em direção ao pescoço do loiro, deu mordidas de leve, e quando ouviu um gemido baixo, se sentiu excitado, queria mais daqueles gemidos, e os teria.

Tirou a camisa do loiro e desceu mais ainda os lábios para por fim chegar nos mamilos de Naruto, chupou, lambeu, mordeu, tudo isso ao som dos gemidos do loirinho, que ficavam cada vez mais altos, cada vez o excitando mais e mais.

-Está gostando Naru-chan?

-Aaahh... Sim... Desce mais... Onegai...

-Seu desejo é uma ordem Naru-chan.

Entre chupadas e lambidas, o copy ninja descia mais ainda, por onde passava deixava marcas arroxeadas, queria que Naruto nunca se esquecesse que ele havia passado por ali, que Naruto sempre lembrasse que havia sido possuído por ele, chegando onde queria, viu que o loiro ainda estava de calça e sem enrolar retirou-as junto com a boxe branca do loiro, e assim chegou onde queria, seu membro.

Naruto gemia muito, queria que seu sensei não parasse com aquilo nunca, mas também queria ser possuído logo, de repente sentiu que seu sensei havia parado, soltou um gemido de frustração . quando levantou a cabeça e abriu os olhos, viu uma cena mais que excitante, Kakashi estava com um sorriso safado no rosto.

-Que foi Naru0chan, não gostou que eu tenha parado? Quer que eu continue?

-Sim, continue.

-Então peça.

Naruto não pensou nem duas vezes, logo pediu.

-Onegai Kakashi... Me chupa... Onegai.

Kakashi soltou outro sorrisinho, e não querendo enrolar mais engoliu de uma só vez o membro do loiro, recebendo um gemido alto como resposta.

Chupava com vontade, como se nunca mais fosse chupar novamente, descia lentamente, e quando subia dava mordidas levinhas, para descer novamente. O loirinho gemia cada vez mais alto, sentia cada vez mais tesão, a cada segundo que passava queria mais ainda ser possuído por Kakashi.

Não demorou muito para Kakashi sentir o loiro se contorcer mais ainda de prazer, sabia que ele iria gozar, e chupou mais rápido, queria sentir logo o gosto daquele loiro.

Naruto gozou logo em seguida, sentiu seu corpo convulsionar, mas ele queria mais, muito mais. Kakashi subiu ate chegar na boca de Naruto e o beijou, queria que o loiro sentisse seu próprio gosto. Enquanto isso se posicionava de um jeito que seu corpo e o de Naruto encaixassem perfeitamente. Notando a intenção de seu sensei, Naruto pediu.

-Espera um pouco Kakashi, eu também quero te chupar. Onegai.

Não resistindo ao pedido do loirinho, Kakashi saiu de cima de Naruto e se ditou ao seu lado, Naruto vendo que Kakashi ainda estava de roupas logo trator de tira-las, quando viu aquele corpo forte e escultural na sua frente, não resistiu e sem enrolar chupou seu membro.

Kakashi se assustou com aquilo, nunca imaginou que Naruto fosso direto em seu membro, mas logo parou de pensar, o loirinho chupava seu membro de uma forma que nunca haviam chupado, ele sentia cada vez mais tesão. Naruto não estava chupando devagar que nem ele havia feito,ele chupava rapidamente, como se quisesse sentir o gosto de seu sensei rapidamente.

Kakashi não agüentou muito tempo, logo que gozou na boca do loiro o puxou para cima, queria sentir seu gosto da boca daquele pecado em forma de garoto. Mas como estava arfante, o beijo não durou muito.

-Agora Naru-chan, vou te dar mais prazer ainda, você não vai se arrepender.

Deitou Naruto na cama e se posicionou no meio de suas pernas, deu dois dedos para Naruto chupar, quando achou que já era o bastante, introduziu um dedo, recebendo um gemido de dor e prazer em resposta, quando achou que já estava acostumado, introduziu o outro dedo e começou a mexer lentamente.

Naruto se contorcia de tanto tesão, queria que aquela tortura acabasse, queria seu sensei dentro de si.

-Kakashi, Onegai... Aaahh... Me possua logo.

O copy ninja ouvindo aquele pedido, retirou os dedos e introduziu lentamente seu membro, não queria machucar o loiro, assim que tinha seu membro totalmente dentro de Naruto, parou para esperar o loirinho se acostumar.

Pouco tempo depois, Naruto começa a se mexer, como se dissesse que Kakashi já podia se mexer, e assim Kakashi fez. Começou lentamente, queria aproveitar aquele momento ao Maximo, mas logo recebeu um gemido em protesto.

-Aaahh... Mais rápido... Onegai...

Não agüentando ouvir o pedido daquele pecado em forma de garoto, obedeceu.

Bombava rápido, se era assim que Naruto queria, era assim que ele ia ter, sabia que daquela forma não ia agüentar por muito tempo, mas mesmo assim continuou.

Seus corpos estavam suados, suas respirações arfantes, seus gemidos cada vez mais altos, não queriam saber se alguém iria escutá-los, queriam saber apenas de seus prazeres.

-Aaahh... Kakashi eu vou... Aaahh...

-Aaahh... Eu também naru-chan...

Dito isso, os dois gozaram intensamente, eles gritaram de prazer, para por fim Kakashi cair por cima de Naruto e lhe beijar ternamente.

-Naru-chan... Aishiteru.

Naruto não sabia o que responder, ele não amava seu sensei, por isso a única coisa que fez foi ficar quieto e aproveitar o momento.

Na rua havia um garoto que olhava para o apartamento de Naruto com interesse.

-Hum, então Naruto sabe se divertir né. Logo vou mostrar a ele o que é diversão.

Dito isso, Sai vai embora, mas planejava um jeito de ter aquele loiro para ele, o mais rápido possível.


End file.
